


A Perfect Little Twink

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A little smut tho, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve gets reverted back to his body pre-serum and is worried how Sam will react.





	A Perfect Little Twink

Steve notices Natasha looking at him steadily and finally raises his head to meet her eyes. She smiles at him sympathetically. 

“Is there a reason you look so shook up, Cap?” She asks. 

Steve smiles pitifully and raises his arm, showing off his now very loose and drooping uniform, “Not really Captain America anymore, am I?” 

“You will be, we’ll fix this.” Natasha replies, and Steve nods and doesn’t say anything more like she can’t guarantee that. 

Mostly he’s just worried though, about Sam. Sam’s never seen him like this — not in person of course. The only picture Sam’s seen of him before the serum was the one on display in the Smithsonian. He’s not sure how Sam’s going to react to such a big difference, but Steve would like to think their relationship isn’t solely based on chemicals in a bottle. 

When the jet lands back at Avengers Tower Steve gets out, never one to prolong the inevitable, and heads to his and Sam’s floor. 

The elevator doors open into their living room and Steve shyly steps out, making sure Sam’s not anywhere in sight before dashing to their bedroom. 

Steve hides himself in their walk-in closet, quickly stripping himself of the Cap uniform and slipping into one of Sam’s sweaters instead, the hem of which now comes down to his mid-thigh. 

“Steve? Was that you? Where are you?” Sam calls, and Steve hears his footsteps coming toward the closet. 

He rushes forward to press himself against the door before Sam can open it, and he hears Sam laugh outside. 

“Okay, Steve,  _ what _ are you doing?” Sam asks.

Steve grunts, “Nothing.” And pushes with all his might, but of course he’s no match for Sam like this, and Sam easily pushes the door open a second later. 

Steve stumbles back a bit and squeezes his eyes shut in stupid fear before he can see Sam’s face, nervously holding his hands in front of himself and pulling at the edge’s of his sweater sleeves. 

After Sam doesn’t say anything for a while Steve opens his eyes. Sam’s eyes are bright and twinkling as they look over him, and then his cheeks seem to flush faintly and he grins, beaming at him. 

“Wow, you...you look... _ bea _ utiful.” Sam laughs at himself and says, “And here I thought you couldn’t get any prettier.” 

Steve frowns at him suspiciously, “If you’re joking it’s not funny.” 

“I’m not joking, Steve, why would I do that to you? Mind telling me what happened though?” 

Steve takes a deep breath and flops his arms out helplessly, “Some raygun-thing hit me? I don’t know, it hurt really bad and then I was like this.” 

Sam nods, but doesn’t say anything else, his eyes instead trailing slowly down Steve’s exposed legs. Steve’s skin burns all over and he anxiously rubs his thighs together against the arousal Sam’s gaze brings. 

“Do you really think I’m...beautiful? Even like this?” Steve asks, and in answer Sam steps forward, his hands closing around Steve’s waist as he peers down at him. 

Steve’s breath hitches when those hands, seemingly so large now, dip under the hem of his sweater, Sam’s thumbs pressing into the space just above his hip bones. 

Steve gasps when Sam lifts him up easily, and he instinctively wraps his legs around Sam’s waist.    
“Absolutely. I don’t know when Tony is gonna figure out how to reverse this, but until then I think we should have some fun.” Sam breathes, nosing along Steve’s jaw.    
Steve locks his arms around Sam’s neck then, and smashes their lips together. “I was so scared you weren’t gonna find me attractive anymore.” He whispers, now able to laugh at how stupid he was being. 

“No, you just look like the perfect little fucking twink and I wanna tear your ass up.” Sam whispers, carrying him out of the closet and into the bedroom. 

Steve laughs as he’s laid down onto the bed, “Please don’t ever call me a twink again.” 

“No promises.” 


End file.
